Our Ups And Downs
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: Clare and I never had a normal relationship, we had our fights and our makeups, the most amazing moments ever. One could not describe our relationship perfectly, because Clare and I certainly couldn't. Here are some moments of our relationship. ONE SHOTS!
1. Asking Her To Prom

Prom...

Okay I got this Idea , I HAD to write it, it`s not really original but whatever. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything else I might mention, but I do own season 10 part 1 of Degrassi :)

Eli's P.O.V

Two weeks, two weeks until junior prom, most teenagers would be dying of excitement for this end of the year event, either for the party, music, or the chance to dress up for a certain girl or guy, but the only reason that I am excited for it would be that I am going with the one and only, beautiful, Clare Edwards. We have been dating for almost 8 months. It has been both the best and the hardest months of my life, from the start of our relationship it has been drama, drama, drama, but the past couple of months have been the best. I am so happy we are finally in a good place, we both deserve it. She has come to terms with her parents divorce (after a lot of nights comforting her and reassuring her that everything will be okay), I finally cleaned out my room, I started going to therapy for my OCD and hoarding. I am slowly but surely getting better.

To be honest Clare has helped me more then therapy has though, and I was thankful.

Anyways back on topic, prom. I have been brainstorming Ideas on how to ask her, I've thought about asking her straight up but quickly erased the idea, figuring it was to simple. Then I thought of the classic "Will you go to prom with me?" banner, but thought that maybe I should be more creative, like maybe singing her a song, but the problem is, I can't sing nor can I play the guitar.

Fortunately at around one am last night I came up with, what I thought, was a pretty decent idea.

So here I am at "The Party Shop" getting everything that I needed.

I got Adam to pick up the other things for me so that I could set up for tonight.

Tonight is the night I am going to ask her, I was nervous yet VERY excited to see her reaction, I was almost positive she would say yes since I could tell she was getting a little irritated that I hadn't asked her yet.

My thoughts were interrupted when I got a text from Adam.

_Hey I'm at your house, got everything you needed, when are you going to be here- Adam_

I replied back saying that I'd be there in about ten minutes.

After grabbing what I had just bought, I walked back outside to Morty and put everything on the passenger seat. Before sitting in Morty I got a text back from Adam.

_OK!- Adam_

I smirked and put my cellphone back in my front pocket and got into my hearse. As I drove home I remembered that I got the one guy who might like candy more then anyone I know. With that, I started hurrying home.

A couple minutes later I pulled into the driveway and walked up to my door, and knocked five times. I told Adam to lock the door and wait to see if there was five knocks to make sure it was me and not Clare stopping by for surprise visit.

The door opened a couple of minutes later but only slightly, Adam's head peaked throught the door but instantly opened it so I could walk in.

"Finally! I almost caved, five minutes more and you'd have to go buy more candy!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Well good thing you didn't! But we really need to set up, she will be here in less than an hour. Let's go!" I told him. I picked up everything and ran upstairs, with Adam following me.

We got in my room and got to work.

HALF HOUR LATER...

"Done!" We both said in unison. Blue and green balloons were covering my floor, a baseball bat that I had found in my attic layed infront of my doorway, and a red heart shapped pinata was hanging from my ceiling fan, I made sure to make a hole in it so it would be easier for her to crack it open and find what I had put in there.

"She will be here soon, so I will let myself out. Goodluck." Adam said and gave me a side hug, I thanked him before he exited my room.

I looked down at my watch and realized I had ten minutes to finish the final details.

Before I could do that though, I heard a couple knocks at the front door. It couldn't be Adam since he didn't bring anything that he could have forgotten. Must be Clare.

A wave of nervousness washed through my body.

I raced down the stairs and opened the door to find my beautiful girlfriend standing on the porch with a movie in hand. I asked her to come over for a movie night, an excuse for her to come over.

"Hey, come in." I invited her in, but quickly kissed her and pulled away.

"Hey, I brought "Due Date"." She said with a slight blush from the kiss.

"Okay, well I need to show you something first." I laced our hands together and pulled her up the stairs with her giggling behind me.

"What are you up to!" She said happily.

"Patience beautiful." I told her.

Before we turned into my room I covered her eyes with both of my hands.

"Eli what are you doing!" She said laughing.

I walked her to my rooms doorway, and stopped. I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered to her that I will be taking my hands off.

"Okay, just show me already!" She said. I took my hands off slowly and waited for her reaction.

She gasped and whipped her head around to face me. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and a probably one of the largest grins that I have ever seen appeared on her beautiful face.

I bend down and grabbed the baseball bat and handed it to her. She looked at me confused but I pointed my finger to the pinata hanging from my fan.

She walks slowly to the pinata, kicking balloons as she walked and stopped for a couple of seconds before hitting the heart shaped pinata a couple of times. After a couple more times it finally cracked open.

I smiled thinking that she would find that one piece of blue paper with the question she has wanted me to ask her for a long time.

She got down on her knees and searched through the candy, but when her fingers touched the piece of paper all movements stopped.

She picked it up and quickly opened it, I walked towards her and waited.

I waited five seconds, and then the squealing started.

"Oh my god! Eli! Yes, yes of course I will go to prom with you!" She said facing me with a grin streched across her face.

I picked her up and spinned her around.

"Thank you!" I gave her the most passionate kiss I have ever given her.

"No thank you, I thought you weren't going to ask me!" She told me.

"How could I pass up the opportunity to see you all dressed up and be extra beautiful." I told her. She smiled up at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

She suddenly took her phone out and started texting someone.

"Who are you texting the news to now?" I laughed.

"Alli of course! I need to go dress shopping with her! I love you but I have to go baby, can we have a movie night next weekend?" She asked with puddy dog pout.

"I understand, and of of course, next weeked we will have our movie night. Love you." I reassured.

"Okay bye!" She said, giving me a long kiss before leaving.

Once she left I layed on my bed and sighed.

"I am so glad I decided to ask her." I said alloud.

I looked around my room and realized my room was a mess from all the candy, pinata and balloons on the floor.

Clean up time!


	2. Missing You

**Heyyy! Okay I really hope you like this oneshot! I am going to start putting all my oneshot in this story! So if you have any suggestions of one shots you would like me to write you can either put it in a review or private message me! I also have a twitter. "kalie_p1997" so follow me! Anyways enjoy! 333**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I do own my cranberry cherry vitamin water though! <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Eli's P.O.V<span>

It's been two weeks since my heart was ripped into tiny little pieces by the love of my life. When Clare left me in that lonely hospital room she left with a scarred expression, but the fear in her wasn't caused by the accident, it appeared as if it was because of me, like I was scarring her. The moment I seen her face I regretted doing what I did, and when she said I was manipulating her I told her I wasn't, and I was telling the truth. I really wasn't trying to manipulate her in any way possible, I was simply showing her that I would do anything for her, so whatever she says goes. She said she **hated **Morty, so I had to get rid of him. I loved her that much, no scratch that, I **do **love her that much, and I always will. Unfortunately the feelings will not ever be returned, she broke up with me for a reason.

The worst part of this whole situation is that I haven't talked or came in contact with her since, it was slowly driving me insane. Since the day I ran over her glasses I couldn't get her out of my head, this is also the longest I have been away from her and haven't talked to her, except for winter break. I was so stressed and worried that she had actually broke up with me on Vegas Night, but it didn't compare to what I feeling now, I can't think straight, I can't eat regularly and I haven't left my room in weeks, I just can't stop thinking about _that _night.

It's one thing that Clare broke up with me, but on the anniversary of Julia's death, I couldn't take it, that night broke me. I am no longer the same "Elijah Goldsworthy" people thought I was. I have built a wall, Adam and I haven't talked since three weeks ago, he came over a couple times, asking if I was okay, but my parents told him I didn't want to see anyone, so after five times of trying, I guess he gave up. I don't blame him though, I just push people away.

Unfortunatly tomorrow is the first day back at school from march break, I will have to see Clare in English class, I was obviously going to ask Ms. Dawes for a new english partner, hopefully she won't need an explination, it's hard enough to think about it, let alone talk about it.

I don't want to think of the possibility of Clare and I remaining English partners, I just want to enjoy my last day of freedom as best as I can. Even though I will probably end up laying in my bed listening to music.

I reach over on my nightstand for my Ipod and headphones, that I had found them in my mailbox a week after _the _breakup. I was devastated when I seen them in my mailbox, at that moment, I knew it was officially over between us. The thing is, I gave her other things. The necklace with a heart shaped blue pendant on Valentines day and I also gave her one of my rings a couple weeks before the night that our relationship had officially ended. I wondered why she didn't give those back, not that I wanted them back, because I definitely didn't, but if she gave me the headphones back why would she keep the other things. The headphones are a lot more useful, and hold much less meaning, since I gave them to her when we just started becoming friends. Yet she keeps the things that I gave her while we were together. Maybe she took them off and forgot about them. I think I am going to stick with that theory.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and put my headphones on and turn my music on before closing my eyes.

It takes me only a couple of minutes for my eyelids to become heavier and heavier and eventually shut, sleep taking over my body.

I guess my last day is going to consist of sleeping, I could care less.

I know that I will dream of the good times that I have had with her. Those dreams signify that I will always miss her and I always will.

**Clare's P.O.V**

I fall down on my bed and look up at my ceiling and let out an exasperated . I have been stressing about tomorrow for awhile, tomorrow I will have to face _him _for the first time since the night I had left him laying in that uncomfortable hospital bed, looking lost and devastaded after I practically ran away from him. I wasn't necessarily scared, I was just really confused and mad about the whole situation. I never ever in my mind wanted to breakup with him, I really only wanted a couple of days to myself, with Alli. I just wanted to have a life outside of the relationship and I thought that he could use some time apart from me. If I didn't do that and we continued to be together every moment, we would end up resenting and annoyed with each other, I couldn't deal with that. I will and never will hate Eli, no matter how much he freaked me out that night.

I couldn't completely blame him though, the same night that he and I broke up, it was April twenty second, meaning that it was two years since Julia had died, and even though he had told me he was over her I couldn't believe him, but maybe he was, maybe I was wrong about him wanting to go to the convention the week that she had died just to get away from the memories, maybe he really did want to spend the weekend with me and he wasn't thinking about Julia at all.

I groaned at my thoughts, I can't stop thinking about him, the longest that I kept myself distracted enough to stop thinking about him was a couple hours, that is the most.

Trying to distract myself once again I look around my room trying to find something that will keep me busy, but a shining light that's coming from my dresser prohibits me from seeing anything. I get up to go look at what is shining so brightly.

As soon as I walk up to it and see what it was tears came to my eyes, I grab it and hold it closely, I grip onto it for dear life. I slide down the front of my bed, and my emotions take over.

My sobs take over as I clutch onto the blue heart shaped necklace Eli had bought me on Valentines day, flashbacks of that day flash through my mind.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Eli and I are walking hand in hand to the park, the Canadian air was a bit chilly, I tried my hardest to hide my small shivers from Eli, because I knew he would give me his jacket, leading to him being cold, which I didn't want to happen, but much to my dismay he noticed and immideatly gave me his jacket. _

_"Thank you." I say almost whispering as if to not disturb anything or anyone. _

_"Anytime love." He says back, smiling, not smirking, which he rarely does around me anymore. _

_We arrive at the park and go sit down on the bench near the tree where he and I had spent plenty of time at, talking, kissing, star gazing and carving "Eli+Clare=4 ever" all over the tree. _

_I smile at the memory, Eli must have noticed because he asked me why I was all smiley. _

_"I just love being around you." I say, but add " I love you." It was the first time that I have said it too him. He looks at me intentiy and leans down to give me a chaste kiss. _

_"I love you too love." He said back. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a light blue velvet box and hands it to me. _

_"Open it." He urges me. I look down at it and slowly opened it. I find a beautiful blue heart shapped pendant hanging from a gold chain. I smile widely and look back up at him. _

_"Happy Valentines day baby." He says to me. I pull on his collar and kiss him passionately. _

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

I am shaking from my sobs. I can't believe I ended it with him! I am so stupid! The only thing I have left to do is face him and tell him how I feel, but there is no way I am doing that anytime soon, he probably hates me, until I have the nerve to talk to him again there is only one thing to do.

Miss him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? I hope I did the flashback good. <strong>

**Anyways, REVIEW! Suggest some oneshots or two shots PLEASE! **

**~Kalie 33**


End file.
